


Wedding Night

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [3]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I can't get enough of crack!fics, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mostly Crack, ODK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pole and Miong's wedding night and Pole has a surprise for Miong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble set in Modern AU. Also, you might want to watch this 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/CinemaOneOriginals/videos/10152055381878487/

It was said that nothing else can beat the high one feels on the day of one’s wedding.

For Miong, it was just one of those absurd things that love-struck people often say just to justify the fact that weddings are important and that one’s marriage should be as grand as possible. Looking back, the Kawit representative realized how _bitter_  he must’ve seemed considering that now…

Well, he’s been grinning like a maniac since he woke up this morning.

The spouses’ table was located on top of the platform facing the wedding guests, each minding their own business now that speeches from the best men from both side of the spouses (Andres for Pole, and Mariano for Miong) as well as from members of the family (and no, Miong absolutely did not shed a tear when his and Pole’s mothers congratulated them and welcomed the two of them in their respective families) were done. There was a brief pause in the program as it was time for the early dinner as scheduled.

Miong took the wine glass in front of him and sipped, wondering  _why everything feels oh so perfect at the moment_.

Beside him, Pole, who was eating their wedding cake which Miong took the first slice of (and fed him with, earning the teasing cheers of their guests), paused and gave an amused look at the man who was smiling by himself. “Care to share what’s on your mind?” he asked.

His response was a wider grin which greatly emphasized his dimples, a sparkle in his eyes that was quite unlike Pole has seen before, and a very emotional, “I love you.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve already had too much to drink, Miong. Don’t get drunk on me now.” The lawyer’s eye roll was without malice, and his tone was full of humor.

“If I am drunk, it is because of your love, not because of this wine.”

Pole raised an eyebrow, a challenging smirk on his lips. “Really now?” He gestured to Miong to come closer, to which the latter obeyed, close enough to feel Pole’s hot breath on his ears. “Prove to me that you’re not too drunk on the wine tonight then.”

An involuntary shudder escaped Miong’s being as he heard the words, his head suddenly filled with unholy thoughts.

When he withdrew from Pole to sit straight, he could still see the wicked grin Pole is sending his way.

Miong decided that it was best to cross his legs.

* * *

“Allow me to carry you.”

“Just don’t drop me because I will never forgive you if you do.”

An arm behind Pole’s shoulders and another under the frail legs for support, Miong picked Pole up from his wheelchair, leaving it behind not far from the door of their suite, carrying his husband towards the large oval bed which would soon bear witness to their first lovemaking as a married couple.

He nearly threw Pole on the mattress in his eagerness.

Thankfully, Pole merely rolled his eyes at his husband’s lack of subtlety. Dragging himself by the elbows, he moved up from the center of the bed  to rest his head on the pillows, eyeing Miong who was already removing his barong and slacks carelessly throwing the expensive fabric away, the look on his face both feral and excited.

The man wasted no time in positioning himself on top of Pole with his knees on either side of the man’s hips, his mouth on Pole’s lips devouring the other like some deprived animal, while one of his hands moved under Pole’s own barong, feeling the stomach of the other through the fabric of his camisa de chino, moving under to Pole’s pants, ready to free the—

“ ** _What the fuck?!_** ”

Miong paused his ministrations, moving his face away from that of Pole’s and continued to feel the bulging coldness that was supposed to be where the button and the zipper was.

He completely pulled away from Pole to see  _what the hell that was,_ and found himself nearly crying in frustration when he saw a  _goddamn_  fucking  **padlock**  on center of Pole’s hips.

“Pole, what–?”

For someone who whose eyes were glassy with lust and lips swollen with the intensity of Miong’s kisses, only Pole could answer with a calm, “I did warn you.” He then eyed a small box on top of the drawer beside the bed, a silver key sticking out of it.

Miong’s eyes followed Pole’s, and merely reached over with one hand to the side of the bed where the key was, his excitement returning anew, realizing that Pole too, wanted this to be special, so he had to spice things up. Miong promised himself that he would not disappoint Pole.

Pulling out the key from the box he noticed a thread wrapped around it and, when he pulled it farther from the box, a rattling sound could be heard. There was a momentary confusion until he finally pulled the entire thread from the box, and he dreaded what he saw.

More keys.

Miong’s jaw dropped in shock, giving Pole a pleading look. The other man merely shrugged his shoulders. “Solve the puzzle and I’m yours,” he said simply.

“ _There’s a fucking puzzle?!_ ”

“Almost all of the keys are paired. Find one that isn’t like the other and you’d get—“

“Fuck that!”

Randomly choosing the key(s) to Pole’s ~~dick~~ padlock, Miong did his best to control his impatience. Barely had he gotten to a quarter of it (though he was must have used the same key more than once), before he threw the damned things away, uncaring where it landed.

Getting off the bed with teeth gritting he said, “I’ll be back,” before leaving the room, off to the bathroom.

When Miong returned with a set of pliers, Pole willed himself not to laugh. He failed. “ _Dios Mio_ , Miong. You can’t be serious.”

But too engrossed was Miong with his attempt to take the damned thing off because  _it was his wedding night goddamn it he wants to have sex with his husband and this contraption will not stop him from getting what he wants_. So desperate that it actually went to the point that he started to bite the thick metal, although to no avail (obviously).

Pole for his part can’t stop snickering. “I told you to use the keys—“

“Oh I’ve got something even better.”

There was a certain expression on Miong’s face when he said that, his mouth a dangerous smirk, his eyes a hungry stare—a mad look of a desperate man.

Pole watched in amusement as Miong ran off somewhere once more, only for his amusement turn to confusion and surprise when his husband returned with a power-saw—

_“I call bullshit on that one.”_

* * *

Miong paused drinking his beer, giving the general beside him a glare. Seeing this, the Antonio explained, “There’s no way you could have found a saw in a goddamned five star hotel!”

Miong took a long sip of the beer before answering “But I did.” He placed the beer down on the table in front of them and took some peanuts. “If you don’t believe me then don’t. Ask Pole if you want proof.”

Opposite the two, Andoy scoffed. “I wouldn’t put it past Pole to use a padlock and a puzzle.” He took a mouthful of peanuts. “Though even if you did use a power-saw, it must be truly be a testament.”

“A testament of what?”

“Of how stupid you are with puzzles.”

Miong threw a peanut at the other man’s face, hitting the laughing man square on the mouth.


End file.
